


【授翻】焚星余烬

by Jenseyeshining



Category: Supernatural
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseyeshining/pseuds/Jenseyeshining
Summary: 你害怕有东西让他流血。你担心那会是你。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this thing that aches like dying, this thing that burns like light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492012) by [Marcia Elena (marciaelena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena). 



这是一篇非常（×3）美的意识流，有关于温家兄弟对彼此敏感、脆弱又强大、始终如一的爱。  
如果喜欢也请戳链接给作者比个赞或留一句评论吧。谢谢我的beta ，你永远是最胖的TVT。

题目暂译，欢迎捉虫。

Summary：He's your brother.

正文

 

你跟着他坠入深海，今夜，在月亮残缺的光晕之下。你赤着脚，足下细沙绵软，但你担心那些破碎的玻璃，你担心锈蚀的铁钉。你担心他会流血，所以你拉近你们之间的距离，跟着他的脚步。黑暗中，你听得到潮水袭来，而没入海水之前你意识到，他就在你身后几步之遥。你把含糊的低语藏在呼吸下，照原路返回，你正站在他旁边，潮湿的细沙浸入你的脚趾之间，海水舔舐你牛仔裤的裤腿，而你认为先前把他们卷起来是更聪明的做法。

 

他手插在裤袋里，安静的，一语未发。如果你仔细聆听，海正低诉着故事，但你只是任它冲刷，像无数白噪音，你看着浪潮涌动，水波一路蜿蜒至岸边，你看着那些泡沫在你脚边渗入沙滩，而你认为他做了同样的事。当你看着他时，你发现他正看着你。长夜晦涩，只有银色的月挂在空中，星光疏寥黯淡而海浪起伏诡谲，太黑了，你几乎不能视物但你知道，你看得见他，你知道他在看你。

 

然后，他念着你的名字，低语着就像那困扰了他，像是那会伤了他，像是他会因此流血。那同样伤害了你，他的声音，倾倒给你，使你的血液更快地失去。你在思考着你自己，想你们体内流着一样的血液，想着那是我的弟弟，而这通常不是会构成什么威胁。空气被呼进，流出，你握紧手掌又摊开，鼓起勇气却不知为了什么。也许这根本不是什么勇气，也许你只是害怕，也许你过于害怕所以宁愿假装保持彼此的距离来确保他的安全。

 

他是你弟弟，你告诉你自己。他是你弟弟，是你从燃烧的房子中抱出来的婴孩，火焰从那时弥漫而后，吞噬一切。

 

曾经你为他点亮天空，漫天的烟火下的土地被灼痛了。曾经你为他出卖灵魂，但那并非是建筑的崩塌，只是再一次被烧掉了，更不是什么草或树木，那是你，你为他燃烧，为他燃烧了你该死的整个人生。

 

所以现在你寻找他，在这里的黑暗中，你把他拽向自己，你抓住他的衬衫并且抓着它，抓紧。他把你的脸捧在手里，大拇指刷过你的脸颊，而你颤抖了，你站在那，因呼吸急促而半张着嘴，你颤栗得就像刚刚结束冬远距离的长跑，然后你闭上你的眼睛，因为这太过了，他触碰着你，你却没想逃跑，太近了，又不够靠近。他吻了你，而你没有思考，只是回应了他，你吻着他而那感觉，哦，那感觉，你记得——

 

你记得死亡。你记得被撕裂的感觉，你的内脏溅了一屋子，猩红而温热，每一个希冀都得小心地保密，拖到为他揭露而这是有意义的。你记得跪在泥地里，他虚弱的身体被你搂在怀里的感觉，你记得自己眼睁睁地看着他消失在空地的洞，你记得绝望，你记得爱，还有这个，这感觉和爱一样，他在吻你你在吻他。而你快死了，你正在死亡，你经历着疼痛，你无法忍受自己还活着的事实。

 

你叫着他的名字。Sammy，Sam，你叫着这个名字就像一个请求，你的身体在夹克下颤抖，你颤抖着而他更用力地吻你，他更深地吻你，手流连在你的皮肤上，颤栗在你的衬衫下和肩膀上，你破碎了。当他弯下膝盖时他带着你一起，将你推向柔软的沙滩而你放任着他，你抱住他，把他圈你的双腿之间，他摇晃着你，你也带着你的身体轻晃着他。他是你的弟弟，他是你的，他的手在你身上你的手在他身上，他触碰着你就像你是什么美妙的事物，你抬头仰望星空而高热在中心腾起，那些温度在你的胃部，那些温度在他喘息的呼吸里而这全是一样的，火焰灼烧了你们两个，最后，终于。

 

他与你交缠着伏在你身上侵入你所有的空间,而你允许，因为所有你的一切都是为他。他很重又很暖，半梦地贴着你。海水轻呓着摇篮曲而你温柔地摇晃着他，如此温柔，你的手指在他的头发上移动着。你搂着他就像他还是个小男孩，会在半夜爬到你的床上，寻求安慰，还有温暖。你抱着他就像曾经他在你的臂弯里死去那样。

 

你感受到心跳，你感受到他心脏的跃动。你感受到他的手指触到你的肌肤，你感受到你的勇气而这令你无法忍受，抱着他那么近那么紧，所以你摇醒了他。他吻着你的脖子，他吻着你的嘴唇而脉冲再次充斥你的内里。这疼痛如尘埃般跌落，亦如星辰般燃烧。

 

你和他一起走回车，他没有触碰你，但他存在于你身边就足以刺痛你。你仍可以感觉到他的手指在你的皮肤上，单单这一段记忆就足以让你心跳加速。他看着你，他望着你，就像可以听到你的心跳，四野仍旧晦暗模糊，但你敢保证他笑了。你也朝他微笑，真心的，却又无法阻止那一串眼泪滑下眼眶。你们赤着脚，走在细沙绵软的沙滩上，但他是你弟弟所以你焦虑。

 

你害怕有东西让他流血。

 

你担心那会是你。

 

Fin


End file.
